The Spirit of Vegeta
by Nova Starlight
Summary: SEQUEL to "A Worse Punishment" Takes place in the mirai timeline Bulma, Trunks, & Vincent head back in time and meet present Bulma, Vegeta, & Trunks. How will seeing the products of the time difference affect the two couples?
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters

Author's Notes: This is the sequel to "A Worse Punishment" you will not understand this story if you have not read it.

The Spirit of Vegeta

By: Nova Starlight

Part 1: Journey To The Past

As everyone filed into the time machine they were silent, filled with an interesting mix of emotions. Each of them was somewhere between nervousness and excitement, though each had their own reasons for being nervous. The controls lit up and power began to course through the craft. Bulma took the seat in front of the main controls and Trunks sat beside her. This forced Vincent and Trunks' wife Angelina to sit in the back seats and wonder in confusion what would happen next. "Hold on tight," Bulma called out. "Trunks told me before that the ride can be a bit bumpy." Then she activated the craft and it lifted slowly into the air, until it reached about thirty feet.

Without warning, Vincent suddenly felt as if his heart had stopped beating for one too many seconds and the craft lurched upward in a flash. Now, as he looked through the glass windows, he no longer saw the scenery of Capsule Corp. and South City. All he could see was an endless void of black. There was not a single point of light, not even a distant star. This continued for what seemed like an hour, but was probably only a matter of minutes.

Everyone was still quiet, as if their words would disrupt the place they had reached. Then the craft began to shake as if it were simply a toy in the hands of an excited child. He felt as if her were screaming but he did not hear any sound and in that second he commended his son's bravery for making this journey before. He squeezed his eyes shut and when he opened them again he could once again see the scernery of South City around him and wondered if they had made it. Though there was no real visible proof he had a feeling in his heart that he had made it and they were in the past. He looked up towards Bulma and saw her eyes studying him intently. He attempted a smile or some sort of gesture to reassure her but it did not seem to work, as she looked at him with concern.

Bulma turned away from Vincent and sighed as she felt the craft lowering to the ground. She had wanted to make this trip ever since Trunks had returned and told her that everything was safe now, but whether or not to bring Vincent had been a hard decision to make. Would the situation be too awkward? As she felt the bottom of the time machine touch the ground she resolved that she would just have to wait and see.

Unknown to her and everyone else their landing was causing quite a commotion inside of Capsule Corp. The noise had been the first thing that Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks noticed but as they rushed to the window they were able to see the ship land and within seconds Bulma was rushing to the door with Vegeta walking behind her. Young Trunks was left wondering why they were rushing outside, did they know who was outside? His curiosity mandated that he followed them even though he wished someone would have let him in on the secret. Then he nearly ran into Vegeta's legs as he turned the corner and was left standing there looking up at a large craft with people coming out. First to walk out was Trunks and his wife Angelina, then right behind them was Bulma and Vincent.

"Oh my god," Present Bulma exclaimed as she rushed towards Trunks. "It is so good to see you again, and who are all of these people you have brought with you?" He looked around as if he just remembered that he had brought other people with him and then laughed lightly.

"This is my wife Angelina," he said first as Angelina stepped forward and shook Bulma's hand, then Vegeta's. Then he introduced the future Bulma, but as he came to Vincent he seemed unsure of what to say. This did not really upset him, because he knew how strange the situation was for Trunks, hell it was strange for him too.

So, he took the initiative and introduced himself, "My name is Vincent, I'm Bulma's husband Vincent." Then he extended his hand out to present Bulma. She seemed shocked but shook his hand instinctively. Then she was left to watch in fascination as he did the same as Future Bulma and Angelina, he also extended his hand out to Vegeta.

Vegeta looked at the stranger's hand in front of him, while trying to keep his face as hard and unfeeling as stone. Finally, he accepted it and shook it lightly. At that moment everyone seemed to breath a sigh of relief, which both Vincent and Vegeta noticed.

Then the awkward silence was broken when present Trunks asked, "What is going on here? Why are they called Trunks and Bulma too?" Present Bulma looked down at him and thought over what she should say.

"Well, Trunks, about ten years ago, you from the future timeline, came back and warned us that some androids were coming that could kill everyone. So, basically this is you and me from the future."

"So you dump Dad, for some bozo in the future?" he asked immediately.

Vegeta's composure broke for a minute and he smiled visibly. Bulma however, was more than a little embarrassed. "No," she said softly. "Vegeta is not alive in that time, so she married someone else."

"Oh ok," he replied. Then he walked up to future Trunks and began to look him up and down very carefully. At that same moment, Bulma walked over to Future Bulma to apologize for Trunks' comments.

"Don't worry about that," she admonished. "I do not think I could have explained it better myself."

"I'm glad to hear you say that," she replied. Then she looked away and found that Vegeta had retreated from the crowd and was leaning against a tree. As she looked at him, she did not notice that the other Bulma was staring at him as well. Someone who did notice that fact, was Vincent. After a few moments, present Bulma snapped out of his reverie and called out, "Well, let's quit wasting time, we'll get you all set up in guest rooms."

"Sounds great," Trunks commented as he took hold of his wife's hand and began to lead her into the house. Everyone but Vegeta followed them into the house and as he stayed leaning against the tree outside, Bulma sighed in disappointment. Then she looked over and saw Vincent walking in with his arm around future Bulma and watched him and felt even more disappointment boil up inside her.

That afternoon and evening was spent happily reminiscing and sharing stories. However, Vegeta remained absent and standing outside the house, while mulling over everything that had happened. For some reason he could not stop thinking about that Vincent guy. He had always been assured, at least in his own mind, that Bulma loved him exclusively. You would think that would entail her not being able to fall in love with someone else once he was gone?

Suddenly, he became frustrated at his own thoughts and stormed off to the gravity room. Within moments of turning on the gravity, the machine powered down and present Trunks walked in to the room. "Aren't you coming out for dinner?" he asked.

"Did your mother send you?" he questioned as he turned the gravity back on, making sure it was at a level Trunks could endure, and continued to train.

"No," Trunks replied. "Mom is busy talking with the people from the future."

"You mean you did not want to stay out there with them?" he asked calmly, making sure there was no emotion in his tone.

"Nah," Trunks said with a smile. "I would rather spend time training with you." Then he continued his katta in silence. Vegeta would never have admitted it but he was happy to hear that comment from Trunks. After an hour, Trunks left to go eat dinner and once again asked Vegeta if he was coming out. Once again he refused and stayed behind to continue his training.

Hours later, everyone was sleeping and Vincent was left laying there awake with his thoughts. The image of Bulma studying Vegeta kept replaying over and over in his mind. Worse, he was not exactly sure how he felt about it, or even if those feelings were rational? Could a man be jealous of himself? Is that even who he is really jealous of? He looked over and saw his Bulma sleeping peacefully and felt even more conflicted. He sighed and then he got up and got dressed. Maybe if he went downstairs to the kitchen and had a cup of tea he would feel a little better.

When he walked into the kitchen, he saw present Bulma sitting at the table sipping tea. He started to turn around and walk back upstairs, but she stopped him by calling out, "You don't have to leave, please, join me." He looked back at her and she smiled at him gently. He gave in and sat down at the table next to her but he was not sure what to say. "You couldn't sleep?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied. "I have a lot on my mind."

"I'm sure you do," she commented with a laugh. "It must be more than a little daunting to meet your wife's long deceased husband in the flesh."

"You don't know the half of it," he replied with a smile. "it is also interesting to see a preview of what their relationship would have been like if he had not died."

"Yeah," she mused out loud with a sad sigh. Then she seemed startled and said, "Damn, I am one hell of a hostess, here we have been sitting talking and I have not even offered you a cup of tea yet?" Then she stood up and began to refill her mug.

"Actually, I would love a cup of tea if you already have some hot water." After she had handed him a cup he began to blow on it gently to cool it down and he wondered what he should talk about next.

"So, you're my future self's husband," she commented finally. I must admit I am very curious about the type of man I would fall in love with after Vegeta. How did you meet?"

Well, at least she had broken the awkward silence, he thought to himself. Now he was confronted with the task of answering her questions and keeping his story straight. "I was a research scientist at Capsule Corp. and we met while we were working together in a lab. From the moment I first laid eyes on her I was smitten." Good, he thought to himself, end with the truth is always a good idea.

"How long were you together before you got married?" she asked, without commenting on anything he had said in response to her last question.

"About a year," He replied thoughtfully. It had been on the tip of his tongue to say three years, which was the amount of time he had spent with her as Vegeta before he died.

"Oh," she said as if she were stunned.

"Does that surprise you?" he asked.

"Well, actually yeah," she said softly. "Because, you see I spent years and years with Yamcha and then I had a child with Vegeta, I guess I just thought I would have to be with a man for a very long time to fall in love again."

"I guess that is understandable," he mused out loud. Then he decided to lighten the mood. "Maybe I was just too charming for my own good," he commented with a smile.

Bulma smiled and said, "I believe that," Then she looked him in the eyes and in that moment all the distinctions between his Bulma and this one disappeared. She was Bulma and she was beautiful. Unwilling, his body began to lean in towards hers, he noticed that and she was doing the same.

Suddenly, as if a horn had sounded he was snapped out of his trance and so was she. "I'm very sorry," he said quickly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too," she replied. Then she stood up and left the table to go back upstairs to bed. She was so upset that she did not even notice Vegeta standing there in the shadows. That puny human had crossed the line with him, Vegeta thought to himself.

To Be Continued. . .


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters

Author's Notes: This is the sequel to "A Worse Punishment" you will not understand this story if you have not read it.

The Spirit of Vegeta

By: Nova Starlight

Part 2: Confrontations & Confusion

Bulma awoke the next morning and looked over at Vegeta's side of the bed with a sigh. It looks like he had once again spent the whole night training and had not come to bed. She pulled aside the blankets and prepared herself to face everyone as she went downstairs to make breakfast.

As she was walking downstairs, she heard the sound of a spaceship engine roaring to life. She rushed down through the hall and out the storm doors in the kitchen to see Vegeta standing outside loading up the spaceship with supplies. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I am going to space," he commented, without even turning around to see her reaction.

"Why/" she asked.

"It is none of your business," he replied. "And there is nothing you can do to stop me." Then he picked up another box of training droids and carried it into the ship.

'I would never even think of trying to stop you," she shouted back. "All you would do if you were here is bitch and moan anyway." Then she turned around to stomp back into the house but was instantly embarrassed as she found that they had an audience. Future Bulma and Vincent were standing on the other side of the open storm door just watching their argument. Instead of addressing them, she walked right past them and started breakfast.

Another person who had seen the entire scene was Future Trunks, he had been standing on the balcony of the second floor guest bedroom and he was unsure of what to do about what he had seen. He knew deep down that Vegeta was probably feeling stressed by their presence and it was causing him to lash out. Sometimes he wondered to himself how much healthier Vegeta would have been mentally if he had been able to admit his problems, at least to himself. Maybe he should suggest to his mother that they cut their trip short and return to their own timeline. If he really thought about it, maybe the trip had not been a good diea in the first place.

Downstairs, Bulma prepared the food and ate it silently, it was almost as if she was not even going to acknowledge Bulma and Vincent's presence. Present Bulma left the room wjhen she had finished, indicating that she intended to return to her room and go back to bed for a little while longer. This left Present Bulma alone with Vincent and the silence just continued. "I am sorry about last night," he commented finally.

'Don't worry about it," she replied. "I am not concerned about what happened and I think both of us should just forget it." Then she stood up and took her plat to rinse it out in the sink. He saw that she was still looking outside at Vegeta and he could not quite make out the expression that came over her features. As he saw the ship take off through the window, he also saw Bulma leave the room with tears in her eyes.

In the backyard, Trunks and Goten were sparring with each other and were unaware that Future Trunks' wife Angelina was watching them. A few minutes later, Future Trunks joined her and she could not stop herself from commenting, "Look how cute they are, it is amazing to see what your childhood could have been like if there had not been any androids."

"Yeah it is amazing," he replied. Then he wrapped his arms around her and thought over what she had said. He wished that Goten would have been born in his time, Gohan had been a great master and friend but he would have loved to have had a friend near his own age. It was at that moment that Trunks tripped Goten and Angelina could not stop herself from laughing.

This drew the attention of the two boys, and they finally realized that they were being watched. They stopped immediately and sat down in the grass near Trunks and Angelina. "EWWWW," Present Trunks commented. "You are hugging a girl,"

Angelina continued to laugh and she responded, "Someday you will want to hug girls too." Then she reached out and lovingly smoothed his hair. Seeing the boy Trunks could have been, made her want a child with Trunks, more than she ever had before. They went back to sparring and she wondered to herself when a good time would be to mention wanting a baby to Trunks.

Three days passed and so far there had been no reports from Vegeta, at least ones that Bulma told anyone else about. Everyone had basically continued their visit as if he had not pulled a hissy fit nad taken off and everything seemed to be going well, except for the fact that Future Bulma and Vincent had not made love since they arrived. As they lay in bed, Vincent kissed every inch of her that he could reach and began to slide off her nightgown. It was then that she pushed him away and said softly, "Not tonigt, darling." Then she rolled over and snuggled up to sleep.

Vincent's frustration was growing intense, this was definitely a moment when he wished that he could revert to his pissy Vegeta self and demand that they make love, as silly as that sounded. As he watched her eyelids flutter closed as she drifted to sleep, he was under siege once again by his thoughts. Was she really just tired? Or was he once again competing with the memory of himself for her attention?

He got up from the bed and decided to take a walk outside and hopefully he would become tired enough that he could get to sleep. At least he would not have to worry about running into Vegeta, since he had not yet returned from space. To his surprise he ran into someone else outside, future Trunks. He was sitting there staring up at the sky and he asked, "What are you doing out here?"

"I could not get to sleep," he replied.

"Me either," Vincent commented smiling. Then he sat down on the ground next to him and wondered what he should say next.

Then Trunks asked, "Are you and Mom getting along okay?"

"Yes," Vincent replied cautiously. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I can see that out visit seems to be putting a starin on everyone, especially when I see Bulma and Vegeta fighting."

'You saw that too?" he asked. When Trunks just nodded he said, "It is a little bit strained but that is to be expected. Besides, from what I have been told Bulma and Veeta fighting was pretty commonplace."

"I guess you are right," Trunks agreed. "Now, I am glad that I did not approach mom about cutting our visit short because of their fight." It was then that their conversation was interrupted by the sound of a landing spaceship on the other side of the complex.

'Well, I think both of us should be heading back to bed," he commented. "I would really rather not run into Vegeta tonight."

"I understand," Trunks said with a laugh. Then they walked back into the house and up to their separate bedrooms where there wives were sleeping peacefully. The only one not in bed asleep, was Present Bulma.

She was sitting in the kitchen sipping tea for the fourth night in a row. She had somehow known that he would not be gone long and she wanted to be up and waiting when he arrived. Maybe he would have some reason for why he took off that he would finally be willing to divulge. It was at that moment that he walked in and began to raid the fridge. It was like he had not even seen her. "I have been waiting for you," she called out. "I was hoping that we could talk, maybe about why you took off."

"I don't have to explain anything to you," he replied. "I felt like going to space to train, so I did."

"So, there was no real reason, you just felt like it," she said snidely. "Fine, maybe one day you will trust me enough to tell me what the hell you are thinking." Then she stood up and walked upstairs to their bedroom. Vegeta should have followed her, but instead he sat down at the kitchen table and began to eat a large midnight snack.

The next day was no different from any others, Vegeta avoided all contact with everyone by training in the gravity room. Though unline before his mind was unable to focus and his thoughts were running rampant. Just as he was starting to get focused, the gravity powered down so Vegeta stopped training and waited for his son to enter. He never considered it could be anyone else because who else would even want to see him.

He was very surprised, when Vincent walked in instead. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked angrily. "I am trying to do some training in peace."

"Peace," Vincent mused. "I did not think you would know the meaning of the word. Especially since it seems that you like to stir up emotions and trouble with everyone around you."

"Why you insipid little weakling," he tossed back. "Why don't you go fuck off. Where do you get off telling me what to do?"

"Wow," Vincent replied. "You started out really eloquent, but in the end you reverted to trash talk like always."

"Will you quit babbling and just say whatever it is you interrupted me to say?" Vegeta asked spitefully.

Vincent breathed a deep sigh and looked away from Vegeta's piercing gaze. "I came here to tell you that I think you should treat Bulma better."

"It is none of your business," he shot back.

"It is my business," Vincent replied. "She loves you but if you do not wise up soon, you are going to lose her. Do you really want someone to take your place?"

It was at that moment that Vegeta could no longer contain his anger. He swung out his fist very lightly and landed a punch square in his face. Even though he used probably only a 1/16th of his full power, Vincent went flying back into the gravity room wall. As Vegeta approached him and prepared to punch him again he closed his eyes and shouted, "I am you Vegeta!"

"What!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"I am you, I am the Vegeta that died in the future fighting the androids. Twenty years after I died, The Supreme Kai approached me where I was in Hell and offered me the chance at a new life on earth." It was then that he paused for breath and opened his eyes to see Vegeta's fist was stopped in midair just inches from his face.

"I wanted to tell everyone that I was Vegeta but I was told that if I did my life would be revoked and I would return to Hell. So, I was forced to live as Vincent and win over Bulma all over again. I only came here suggesting that you treat Bulma better for your own good. Do you realize how hard it is to hear my Bulma talk about how badly I treated as Vegeta."

"I want proof," Vegeta stated, seeming to blow off everything else Vincent had said. "Tell me something only I would know."

"All those years that you worked for Frieza You never told his that you saw your planet blow up and you pretended to believe his story about how your planet was destroyed by another rival and that he had tried to stop it."

It was then that shock truly took hold over both of them, each of them experiencing that emotion for different reasons. Vincent realized that he had told Vegeta everything and that his life had not been revoked, was that because they were in a different timeline? If he could reveal his secret here, then that means that he could tell Bulma and Trunks too. Vegeta's head was filled with thoughts and wonder, he would have never have guessed that Vincent and Vegeta could have been one and the same. Would twenty years in Hell truly change him that much? Would a change like that even be the best thing? He was so preoccupied that he did not notice Vincent stand up and leave.

When Vincent entered the kitchen to get a glass of water, both Bulmas were sitting there at the table drinking tea. "Oh my god," exclaimed Future Bulma. "What happened to you?"

'I just had a little encounter with Vegeta," he replied unthinkingly.

"Are you serious?" Present Bulma asked. Then her anger kicked in and she shouted, "Why that pompous asshole." She turned to leave and go confront him herself, but Vincent grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"It's ok," he assured her. "It was my own fault." Then he got a glass of water and sat down at the table next to his wife. Present Bulma sat down as well but she was still fuming, but future Bulma calmly sat there sipping her tea as if nothing had happened.

To Be Continued. . . .

Author's Notes: I'm sure everyone notices that this sotry will be pretty short, there is only onee chapter left and it should be posted sometime within the next month. Thank you for your patience and your reviews.


	3. Part 3

The Spirit of Vegeta

By: Nova Starlight

Part 3: Returning Home

It was a few hours after his encounter with Vincent that Vegeta finally felt ready to leave the gravity room. There was also the issue of his viciously growling tummy and the fact that he had not had anything to eat today. He had been able to hold off this long because he had not been able to do any training after Vincent's secret had been revealed. He had remained there just sitting on the floor as a million thoughts rushed through his head. Now, the house was completely silent and Vegeta assumed that he was the only one awake at this late hour, but as he walked into the kitchen he could see that he was wrong. Bulma was sitting at the table sipping from a teacup, she remained completely silent as he began to gather some food for himself and after a few awkward moments he decided to break the ice. "What are you doing up?" he asked.

"Oh, I just wondered how long it would take before you would show your face," she replied. "You know it is pretty low to beat up on someone that is so obviously weaker than you."

"Is that what you were told?" Vegeta asked in anger.

"No," she snapped back. "He actually told me not to say anything to you and would not give me any details but I bet he only did that out of fear you would finish the job. Does it make you feel more like a saiyan to intimidate a human man?" She took a break from her speech and walked her cup over to the sink. "Do you intend to treat everyone who comes here this way or is this just some special little retribution because someone dared to move on to someone else after having been with the great prince of saiyans."

Vegeta had stood there stone-faced during most of her tirade but that last little part really struck a chord inside of him. Before he could even think about what he was going to say the words were slipping past his lips. "You think because in a moment of weakness I slept with you and had a bastard child, that you can tell me what to do? I can say and do whatever the hell I want and I dare you to try and control me." Then he picked up the sandwich he had made and proceeded to eat it in silence.

Bulma was in a state of shock. He had never spoken to her quite so horribly but thankfully her feet would still move and she ran from the room and up the stairs to her bedroom. She was so preoccupied that she did not even notice Trunks hiding in the corner who had tears spilling from his eyes. He had been on his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water when he had heard them fighting and decided to hide and listen. Now he knew why he had never received the words of love and praise from his father that he had been waiting for, it was because he was an accident and his father obviously regretted it.

After he heard the bedroom door upstairs slam, he moved from his hiding spot and went up the staircase towards his parent's room. Would now be a good time to comfort his mother? With one last look back at his father calmly eating he decided that his mother's feelings were more important. He knocked lightly on the door and called out softly, "Mom, it's me Trunks. Are you all right?" He opened the unlocked door and when he walked into the room he saw his mom laying on the bed with a box of tissue beside her.

"You heard what your father said, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yeah I did," Trunks mumbled. "But, I don't care," he continued in a slightly stronger voice. "He can think whatever he wants about me, because I don't care about him either." Then he turned his head away trying to disguise the fact that tears were forming in his eyes, but Bulma noticed so she just pulled him over to her and hugged him tightly. She hoped that she could live up to the challenge of loving Trunks enough that he really would not care that Vegeta was not as concerned with him. After a few moments she realized that he had fallen asleep in her arms so she tucked him into bed beside her and considered getting up to lock the door. In the end she decided against it because she doubted Vegeta would try coming to bed tonight but even if she locked it, he would just break it down.

It turns out she was right because Vegeta did not even attempt to come into their bedroom tonight. He retrieved a spare pillow and blanket from the linen closet and slept on the fold out couch in the den. As he was lying there he thought again about what Vincent had told him and the giant mistake he had made tonight. What had possessed him to talk to her like that? If he were honest with himself he would admit that he had done it mainly out of a need to lash out against her because some of her accusations really stung? When she had accused him of hitting Vincent out of jealousy it had hit him particularly hard because since the arrival of Future Bulma and Vincent he had been faced with the fact that she could move on after him or even leave him, and that was something he did not want to face. The more important question being could he even make up for everything he had done wrong so far? Was it even possible? He wished he had the answers but unfortunately he did not.

Vincent was also left awake with his thoughts that night, the events of that afternoon kept replaying over and over in his head. He could not believe that he had not even considered once that the differences in timelines could affect his ability to tell Bulma the truth. He could finally reveal his love for her and have it returned without any of these pretenses. The courage had been building in him for hours and he decided that he needed to seize it now before it turned to doubt and fear. He gently shook Bulma's shoulder and said, "Darling, are you awake?"

She gave him no response, she simply rolled towards him and mumbled, "I love you Vegeta." In was in that second that he decided he could wait to tell her and he rolled over to sleep. However his mind was even more filled with thoughts than it had been before. What could have possessed Bulma to say the name Vegeta, when she thought him Vincent? Could she still be hung up on the callous bastard that had done her wrong? Should he even tell her the truth? Nothing would be made better for her or Trunks by revealing the truth, it would only serve to remove the last remnants of his guilt over everything. Bulma and Trunks had accepted him as Vincent, was there any legitimate reason to cause more stress and frustration now? Like his other self, who was just slipping into sleep on the couch downstairs, he had no answers for his own questions.

The next day, Future Bulma woke up early and headed downstairs to begin work on breakfast. She debated waking up Vincent but he looked peaceful so she decided not to disturb him. If he had not gotten up within a few hours, she would wake him up then but there was no real reason to be up this early. Once downstairs she immediately began cooking and about a hour later when she was finished she noticed that only Future Trunks had come down. "I am amazed that everyone is still in bed," she commented.

"I think I know why that is," Trunks replied. "I heard a fight between Bulma and Vegeta late last night and I am sure they are avoiding each other now. I actually think it was about that whole situation with Vincent you told me about." He watched her reaction closely and then he said, "I think that we should end our little visit and be heading back to our own timeline."

Bulma looked upset but she knew that he was right. Present Bulma's relationship with Vegeta was more than likely already very tenuous and there was no reason they should risk adding undue stress to that situation. "I guess we should, We will tell everyone that we are leaving tomorrow morning. That should leave enough time for out farewells and still be out of here soon." While they were downstairs discussing their departure plans, Present Bulma slipped from her own bedroom and into the guest bedroom where Vincent was sleeping.

Vincent was still sleeping soundly, so she just slightly pulled back the covers and slipped in beside him. After a few moments she was confident that he would not wake up, so she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled herself closer to his warmth. Vincent finally reacted by moving in for a kiss and capturing her lips passionately. She relaxed into the kiss and adjusted her body so that it was completely accessible to him. Within a matter of moments he had pulled off her night and began to kiss her now naked form. Her moans as he licked and nibbled on her breasts urged him on to do more and more for her.

Suddenly, from the back of his mind something struck him that there was something wrong. His Bulma had been wearing pajamas last night and the body beneath him seemed different. In that instant he pushed her away and in a rage he roared, "You're not my Bulma!"

She did not even attempt to deny it. "I am sorry," she pleaded. "I know it was wrong but I just wanted to know what it would be like with a man that really loved me." Then she collapsed with her head in her hands and sobbed. Vincent felt sorry for her and he gathered her into his arms despite his earlier rage. All he did was hold her for a few minutes while she cried and when she had settled down he gently sat her away from him. He found her nightie among the bedclothes and gave it back to her.

"You should get dressed before my Bulma comes back," he suggested. "I would rather not have to explain how this might have happened." She slid the gown back on quickly and began to walk towards the day but Vincent stopped her at the door. "Believe it or not, Vegeta does love you," he commented before he opened the door for her to leave. As she walked back to her own bedroom she was almost in tears again as she realized how desperate for affection she really was.

That afternoon while everyone, minus Vegeta, sat around the table having lunch, Future Bulma announced that they would be returning to their timeline the next morning. The news was met with mixed emotions from everyone. Present Bulma was inwardly relieved because after the situation with Vincent this morning she was not sure she could look him or the other Bulma in the eye, and if they had stayed much longer someone would have been bound to pick up on her unease. Vincent became worried because there was now a time limit on his chance to tell Bulma everything. If he did not tell her by the time they left tomorrow morning he would most likely never get another chance. Knowing that he may never get another chance swayed him from his earlier doubt and he decided to tell Bulma as soon as he could speak with her in private.

Unfortunately for him, the rest of the day passed in a whirlwind of activity. He tried over and over to quietly pull her away for a few moments from the group but it didn't work. He did not get his chance to speak with her in private until that night as they were preparing for bed. He waited until she had snuggled into his arms before he began, "Bulma, I have something I need to tell you."

"All right, what is it?' she replied.

"I am not sure how to say this but you know how your husband Vegeta died fighting the androids?" She nodded. "Well, what if I told you that I am Vegeta. His reincarnated form he was given after more than twenty years in Hell."

"Vincent if this is a joke, it is not funny," she scolded. Then she started to turn away from him but he stopped her with his arm and gently guided her face so that they could see eye to eye.

"I am not joking," he insisted. "I spent twenty years in Hell having every crime I had ever committed played back into my head over and over again. After all that time they gave me the opportunity to return to Earth by taking over the body of a human about to die. I jumped at the chance to be on Earth with you and Trunks, that's where Vincent comes in. It was after I was here that they revealed I could not tell anyone my real identity or I would be sent directly back to Hell." At seeing the look of shock on her face he added. "I am sorry that I have deceived you this long but you must see why I had to keep this entire thing secret. I am only able to tell you now because we are in a different timeline."

"How did you figure out you could tell me?" she asked.

"I accidentally slipped and told Vegeta while he and I were talking in the gravity room," he replied. "Do you believe me?"

"I don't know," she said in confusion. "The real Vegeta never said or did anything remotely similar to the things you have said and done for me. "

"Twenty years in Hell will really change a person," he replied. "I just wish I had treated you better the first time in my real body instead of having you think that I never loved you; because I did and I still do." Upon hearing that last statement Bulma could no longer hold back her tears and even though they rained down her face like waterfalls she still pressed herself tightly to Vincent and began to passionately kiss him. He pressed her back into the mattress and began softly caressing the body of the only woman he had ever loved.

Then she asked, "Do you want me to call you Vegeta or Vincent?"

He thought for a second and then he said, "Vincent. Vegeta only broke your heart and Vincent will spend the rest of his life loving you and mending that tear." Then he kissed her full and soft lips with a groan of primal urgency. Neither of them could resist the other for more than a few moments and as moonlight spilled in through the windows their bodies began to entwine and build the perfect rhythm.

The next morning, Vegeta woke up to Vincent looming over him. He had slept on the couch again and he was not in the best mood. "What the Hell do you want?" he asked.

"Everyone is outside packing up the time machine so I thought now would be a good time for us to talk, and judging by the fact that you spent yet another night on the couch you obviously did not take my advice."

"Quit preaching at me!" Vegeta bit back. "Maybe I have just come to realize since out little pep talk that I have no chance of winning back their love and respect. I have never fully seen how much I hurt them until recently and now I cannot bear it."

"You think that's bad," Vincent commented. "Why don't you try three solid days of stuff like that and talk to me about how you feel. You should still try, you could be amazed by how much Bulma can forgive if you show her that you are truly sorry." Then he stood up and walked away from him.

Later, Vegeta stood in the background, as always, to observe everyone saying goodbye. It passed by quickly and Bulma, Vincent, Trunks, & Angelina all boarded the ship and in a flash they were gone. Now, that it was over, Bulma assumed everything would return to normal but would it?

To Be Continued. . .

One Last Part Left


	4. Part 4

**The Spirit of Vegeta**

**By: Nova Starlight**

**Part 4: The End Of The Road**

**I had been almost a week since Vincent, Future Bulma, Trunks, & Angelina had returned to their own timeline. This timeline however had been forever changed by their appearance. Vegeta was being avoided by both Bulma and Trunks and he was at a loss for how to approach the situation. He needed to act fast because he was afraid that the appearance of Vincent may have helped Bulma realize how easily she could leave him. So, here he was keeping it bottled up to keep from doing the wrong thing. **

**He learned the lesson the hard way that keeping it bottled up was not good either. Just yesterday he had been outside doing stretches when he saw Bulma's car pull up in the driveway. As he watched her begin unloading groceries from her trunk, he saw a handsome middle-aged man approach her and offer to help. He would have not cared if he had not seen the man's eyes move over Bulma's body with an appreciative look. He felt an intense rage within himself grow stronger and stronger. In the next second he had grabbed the man by his shirt collar and was dangling him in the air. **

**"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed, "What the Hell do you think you are doing!" Vegeta let the man fall to the ground without giving any response to Bulma. **

**"Don't you ever look at my wife like that again or I will break your neck." Then he watched as the man ran off on his hands and knees. When he turned around to face Bulma he could see the pure rage evident on her face. **

**"You complete and utter asshole," she screamed at him. "He was just helping me bring in the groceries and you scared him to death!"**

"**He was staring at you like a hungry wolf!" Vegeta shouted back at her. Then he picked up all the bags and carried them into the house. He and Bulma put everything away in complete and total silence and the whole time he mentally kicked himself for his behavior. **

**After they were done, Bulma sat down at the table and said, "Vegeta, I think we need to talk." She waited for him to sit down and then she continued, "I think you and I need to get a divorce." He shouted. **

"**What!" He shouted as he quickly stood up and loomed over her. **

"**Look, hear me out. I have been thinking about this a lot in the past few weeks. I understand that you are concerned about your support and I have no problems getting you a house and offering monetary support."**

"**That's not my concern at all," he replied. **

**She stood up to face him and he could see the tears in her eyes. "I am just so tired of fighting with you. Fighting is all we have done for the last ten years, actually even longer than that, and I am so tired of it all. Take some time to think over what I have said and we will talk." Then she wiped her eyes and walked away, up the stairs, presumably to their bedroom. If he had thought the situation was grim before it had just gotten a lot worse. He decided that the best thing they could do was go to the gravity room and attempt to clear his head. **

**As he walked in to the gravity room he had to turn down the power which meant that Trunks was inside already. When he walked in Trunks powered down and without a word to Vegeta he grabbed up his towel and began to leave the room. "You can stay," Vegeta commented. "I do not mind you being here."**

"**Are you sure?" Trunks asked snidely. "I would think that it would irritate you to have your bastard son around." Then he walked out with his head held high. Vegeta winced visibly and tried to stop him from going but there was nothing that he could do. He stood there feeling guilty once again and not sure what to do with all of this new found emotion. Damn, he wished Vincent had given him some way out of this situation if there really was a way. **

**In the future timeline, Bulma was discussing with Vincent the possibility of telling Trunks the truth. "You should tell him that you are Vegeta and that you loved him all those years ago. It would make him very happy, the same way it made me happy when you told me." **

"**There is no real need for him to know," Vincent replied. "He has more than moved on from that time and revealing everything to him here in this timeline might get me sent back to Hell, as well as dredge up painful memories for him."**

"**If you insist," she replied. "But just so you know I could always be the one to tell him because that way your life would not be revoked, so whenever you are ready, let me know." He nodded in agreement and then drew her into his arms. **

"**You know I love you right?" he asked softly.**

"**I do now," she said with a smile and then she leaned her head back just slightly so that they could kiss and as their lips met, Bulma agreed that all the unpleasantness that could occur when Trunks learned the truth, could be held off for a little while longer. **

**Back in the Vegeta walked through the halls and rooms of Capsule Corp. taking in the sights around him. There were dozens of pictures of Bulma, her family, and their son Trunks. Nearly all of them were void of any indication he even existed or had been present for most of the events where these pictures were taken. The saddest part of it all, it was no one's fault but his own. He only had two choices of how to handle this situation; he could simply accept the divorce and let his wife and son go forever or he could fight this and at least attempt to mend the shambles of his family. Though he had been disheartened by their intense anger at him, it now only made him more resolved to fight for them. **

**He made his way up to the master bedroom and found Bulma laying there in bed reading a book. "I want to discuss this divorce thing you mentioned," he said in a calm tone as he approached her. **

**"All right," she replied. Then she placed her book on the bedside table and sat up to face him. He took a seat beside her on the bed and attempted to gather his thoughts. "You obviously came up here to tell me something, so what is it?" she asked slightly impatiently.**

**"I don't want a divorce," he replied. **

**"What!" she replied. "Why not? Didn't I explain that I would leave you financially supported and buy you your own home? I will even hire you a maid if you would. That way you would not even have to do your own shopping or laundry. What real reason do you have for objecting?" Then she sighed deeply and looked away from him. She could not stop herself from mumbling, "It's not like you love me or anything like that."**

**"Yes, I do," he countered quickly. "I love you Bulma and I love Trunks."**

**"Oh come on, Vegeta," she protested. "You are trying to tell me this _now_ after everything you have been saying and doing for years?" **

**"I mean it," He replied. Then he pulled her into his arms and instead of kissing her roughly, like he normally did, he simply touched their lips together and pushed his tongue gently past her lips to stroke it against hers gently. This caused a small but powerful moan to rumble up her throat and Vegeta knew that was a sign that she was enjoying his kiss. He continued his little ministrations with his tongue while his hands gently brushed their way down her arms making her skin tingle and little shivers to strike down her spine like lightning. When he broke the kiss he looked into her eyes and could easily see that they were clouded with desire. **

**"Why would you suddenly tell me this now, after so long?" she asked in a meek and somewhat stunned voice. **

**"I received a rude awakening when Vincent showed up with Bulma and Trunks. It was the first time I was faced with the realization that you very easily leave me and be happy with another man." That comment was totally true but he was unsure if it was wise of him to reveal the truth about Vincent. "I have been telling myself for a while now that I should treat you better but I still have a problem with my pride getting in the way and causing me to mess everything up."**

**"All I ask is that you spend more time with me like this, embracing and caring for me; even if its only when we are alone," she said softly. Then she softly nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck and inhaled the deep and powerful scent that Vegeta had always seemed to exude. **

**"I won't do that to you again," he stated. "I am going to be good to you and I do not give a damn if anyone sees me do it." Then he held her close and buried his face into her soft hair. As he sat there he knew that he still had some unfinished business, but that could be left for the morning. **

**The next day, He had to look around the grounds many times before he found Trunks. It turned out he had been playing hide and go seek with his friend Goten. "Trunks can I talk to you for a minute?" he called out. He noted that as Goten walked off to play somewhere else in the yard and Trunks approached him that there was a very sour look on Trunks's face.**

**"What did I do wrong?" he asked.**

**"Nothing," Vegeta replied. "I would just like to talk to you about what happened the other day, about what you said to me in the gravity room."**

**Trunks immediately became defensive. "Don't try and pretend that you don't feel that way," he challenged. "I heard you and mom fighting last week."**

**Vegeta sighed. "I am not denying that I said those things while I was fighting with your mother, but I shouldn't have and I certainly did not mean it. It's like when you say you hate someone because they made you mad; when you really don't hate them you are just angry. Do you understand?"**

**"So, you don't think of me as your bastard brat?" Trunks asked.**

**"No, I don't" he assured him. "In fact, I am very proud of you ,even though I know I rarely show it." Then he hugged Trunks quickly and he felt better instantly. He pulled back to look Trunks in the eyes and asked, "Do you forgive me?" Trunks nodded and Vegeta could see the tears that were brimming in his eyes. He broke the embrace but kept his arm around Trunks's shoulder and pondered how amazing unconditional love could be. **

**The End**

**Author's Notes: I would like to thank everyone for their patience with my slow updates and for their interest in this story. There might possibly be an epilogue chapter added on later but nothing is definite. If I do add it, it will be posted as a new chapter on this story and not as a stand alone. If you would like to be informed you may add me to your author alerts on FFN (userid: 76873) or you can send your name and e-mail addy to me and I will add you to a special list in my address book (that way you will only receive notice about the epilogue and nothing else)**


	5. Epilogue

The Spirit of Vegeta

By: Nova Starlight

Epilogue: New Beginnings

Years had passed since most of the issues surrounding their marriage had been resolved and now Bulma and Vegeta lived a life that was void of conflict or complications. Then one day Bulma knew all of that would change as she made a truly startling discovery. "I'm pregnant," she mumbled to herself. Just like the first time she had been faced with this situation she was sitting on the cold tile floor of her bathroom, staring down at a small piece of plastic showing two blue lines. As if she were a robot simply performing her programmed tasks, she sat up and methodically began to clear the room of evidence, throwing everything into the garbage and then tying up the sack so that she could take it out.

"What was going on here?" she thought to herself. She had given birth to Trunks at thirty-six years old and now her son was a teenager. She was fifty years old and should be worrying about menopause, not having another baby. "How would Vegeta take the news?" her silent questions continued. "Everything had been fine between them for years now but would a baby simply antagonize their relationship and bring back the stress, fighting, and distance that had once had between them." She could almost feel the tears burning at the back of her eyes at the thought of losing the new found love and peace that she and Vegeta had established. Maybe she should just go see a doctor, which would give her a more definite answer. Until she knew for certain she guessed it would simply be better to keep the whole thing a secret. Why bring up a possible argument over a baby that might not even exist.

With that last thought her body and mind were once again overcome with emotion. She felt both a slight sense of relief over the possibility that she might not pregnant but also a deep ache that her new level of love and trust she had reached with Vegeta might never be symbolized in a child. Sure, she loved Trunks and she knew that Vegeta loved him too, but he had still ultimately been the result of a night together when both of them simply needed another person's warmth and primitive urges had trampled their senses. Squaring her shoulders, she peeked out into the hallway and when she saw that it was clear she took off for the dumpster in the back yard so that she could throw away the test. Then she would need to call the doctor and get his next available appointment.

The earliest appointment that she could get was a week away and she was determined to simply act as if there was nothing going on, she did not want Vegeta to suspect anything until she knew for sure. Though she tried hard to keep her demeanor as normal as possible on the outside, Vegeta picked up that something was wrong within a few minutes in her company later that afternoon. He was unsure of how he should approach the situation or if he should even try, but when it persisted over the course of the next few days, he decided to do something about it. "What's going on?" he asked her when he saw her alone in the living room one afternoon.

"Nothing," she replied calmly. "Why do you ask?"

"You have been acting strange for a while now, I can tell," he stated in a tone that left no room for argument. "What happened that you won't tell me?"

Bulma sighed. "There is nothing going on Vegeta. I have just been a little tired."

She left the living room where she had been tidying up and walked into the kitchen. She put down the various items in her hands onto the table and faced the wall, hoping against every hope that Vegeta would not follow her.

"We are supposed to be beyond this Bulma," he called out as he walked into the kitchen behind her. Why won't you talk to me?"

"I said there is nothing to talk about!" Bulma repeated.

"Bullshit!" Vegeta countered.

"Fine, you really want to know...I'm pregnant," she said softly.

"You're what?" Vegeta asked, since he had not been able to hear her.

"I said I am pregnant," she repeated, this time a little louder than before. "As in you and I are having another child."

"We're having another baby?" Vegeta muttered to himself as he took a seat in a nearby chair.

Mistaking his shocked response to mean that he was upset, Bulma rushed to reassure him. "Well, nothing is a 100 percent yet. They have a more accurate test at the doctor's office but my appointment is a few days away." She finally turned around to find him sitting there processing what she had just told him.

"Should I go with you?" he asked finally.

"It's not necessary," she replied. "It's not like you went with me when I found out about Trunks." The moment the words escaped her lips she wanted to take them back. That was definitely the last thing that she needed to do, was start a fight with Vegeta over the circumstances over twelve years ago. "10:15 on Wednesday," she replied. Then she broke eye contact and faced away from him again.

"I will go with you," he stated coldly. Then he got up and left the room. For now, it seemed they were at a standstill.

* * *

In the future timeline, celebration was underway for Trunks and Angelina's wedding. Bulma and Vincent looked on with pride and were both in tears during the ceremony. At the reception, Angelina approached the couple and gave them even more good news. "Bulma, Vincent, don't say anything to Trunks, because I plan on telling him tonight, but I just found out I am pregnant!" 

Bulma's face lit up and she grabbed Angelina giving her a big hug. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you so much!" Angelina responded. She then quickly left Bulma's embrace and gave Vincent an equally enthusiastic hug. "You both have been so good to me and Trunks and I both really appreciate it." Trunks came over at that moment and wrapped his arm around Angelina's waist.

"Should I be worried about my stepfather stealing my bride?" he asked with a laugh.

"No, of course not silly," Angelina told him with a smile. "I was simply thanking Vincent and your mother for all the love and support they have given me."

"Okay, just checking," he replied with a grin. Then he turned to Bulma and Vincent saying, "If you do not mind, I think I would like to dance with my wife." Then he turned and walked her out to the dance floor with his arm still around her waist. As he watched his son dance with his new bride he considered Trunks's children. Trunks was the last remaining saiyan, and technically he had only been a half saiyan, his children would in turn be quarter saiyans and in no time at all the bloodline would be totally diminished. Not that it was exactly a species to be heralded and admired, but he had once been their prince and looking back he could not help but feel deeply saddened.

* * *

Vegeta sat next to Bulma in the examination room of her doctor's office, flipping absently through the magazines trying to pass the time. They were waiting for the results of the pregnancy test and it had been a while. Bulma seemed anxious as she chewed her fingernails and looked up at the clock on the wall every few seconds. "Are you nervous?" he asked. 

"No!" she spat. "I just like biting my fingernails down so far that they bleed." Then she got up and began to pace back and forth across the small room. Vegeta was taken aback by Bulma's attitude. Could she truly be that upset by the prospect of their having another child? Before he could ask her any questions the door opened and the doctor entered the room with a smile on his face.

"Why, hello Ms. Briefs, you seem a little anxious," he greeted her warmly. He gently put his hand on her shoulder and guided her over to the examination table. Then he looked at both Bulma and Vegea respectively as he delivered the results, "Bulma, you are going to be having another baby." Vegeta simply sat there in silence watching Bulma ask the doctor questions about false positives and make comments about her age. The doctor informed her that false positives were highly unlikely and that though she would require more rest since she was a bit older during this pregnancy that there was nothing to worry about and then he scribbled down a few notes on his chart and told her to make an appointment for a check up in a couple of months.

When the doctor had left the room, she turned to face him. She seemed like she wanted to say something important but after a few moments of silence she simply turned her head away and said, "We should probably be heading home."

"Is that all you are going to say?" he asked.

"Is that supposed to mean something!" she snapped in response.

"Nothing," he answered. "I guess I just expected more of a response out of you."

She stopped immediately as she was bending down to pick up her car keys and purse from the chair. After a second she reached for the items and turned to look him in the eyes. "I'll have more to say when I figure why in the Hell I am having another baby at my age. I'll have more to say when I figure out how I am going to explain to Trunks that he is going to have a little brother or sister. Then I am going to have a good cry!" She turned away and walked out of the examination room leaving a stunned Vegeta, standing there in silence.

When he regained his composure a few seconds later and went to follow her out, he found that she had already left. His impulse reaction was to get mad but he suppressed it and simply scanned the area for people, finding the streets empty he took to the sky and headed home to Capsule Corp. Whatever problems they were having he was sure they could work them out, it would just take some time. However, over the next few days he was beginning to believe that he would not get the chance.

On the day of her doctor's appointment, Vegeta beat Bulma home by flying and unsure of what to do next he simply began to straighten the kitchen and living room. This way he could peek out the storm door in the kitchen and wait for her arrival. When she came in about fifteen minutes later, she breezed right past him and began walking up the stairs. "What are you doing now?" he asked.

"I am going upstairs to lie down," she shouted back. A few seconds later he heard a door open and close so he never questioned her claim and simply unsure of what to do next, he left to do some training in the gravity room. In actuality, the door that had been opened and closed was the door to Trunks' bedroom. She walked in and found him laying there reading a book.

"Can I help with something mom?" he asked, looking up.

"Well, not really," she replied with a sigh. "I just came in to talk because I have something important to tell you."

Trunks looked into her eyes again and closed the book he was reading. As he placed the book onto his bedside table, he also took hold of Bulma's hand. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, No" she reassured him. "There is nothing wrong with me, well, nothing that won't go away in a few months. You see, I'm pregnant."

"You're what!" he exclaimed.

"I'm pregnant," she repeated. "You are going to have a little brother or sister."

"Wow," he breathed. Then he collapsed back onto the bed behind him. "Sorry, if I am not being very supportive mom, I'm just a little shocked."

Bulma sat down onto the bed beside him and laughed. "If you think you are shocked how do you think I feel? I am old enough to be a grandmother and yet I am having another baby."

Trunks smiled and said, "Would it make you feel better if I said you don't look old enough to be a grandmother?"

With another light laugh she stood up again and said, "Flattery will get you everywhere Trunks, remember that." Then she kissed him on the forehead and walked out of the room. Well, one thing had been taken care of now, Trunks had been told. Now she just needed to work things out with Vegeta. She knew she had been snappy with him this past week but something inside her just seemed to burst out when she was around him. All of the old anger and pain from the beginning of their relationship would just come to the surface and she could not push it down inside of herself again. Though she knew what she needed to do, she thought it might be best to give each of them some time to cool off. She went to her room and laid down for a nap.

While she was doing that, Trunks left his bedroom and headed downstairs to the gravity room. After his mother had given him the news he had considered the fact that she had come in and told him without his father. He had to wonder how his dad was taking the news that he would be having another child. He had been relieved to see that his parents had been getting along better than ever; he just hoped that his father had been kind to his mother through this situation. Whatever had been going on he was sure to find out soon enough as he turned off he gravity and entered the room.

Inside Vegeta looked at him in amazement as he walked in to the room. "You never train anymore," he commented. "What brings you down here?"

"Well, I got some interesting news from Mom, wanted to ask you about it."

"She told you already?" he questioned.

"Yeah, she told me just a few minutes ago," he commented. "You sound surprised."

"Yeah, I am. I had thought we would tell you together. Or at least that is the impression I got when we left the doctor's office this afternoon." He spoke softly as if he were talking to himself in confusion. He was not the only one that was confused. If anything Trunks would be more apt to believe that Vegeta had skipped out on the talk, than that Bulma would exclude him. Was it possible that maybe the one reacting badly in this situation could be his mother and not his father?

"Is something going on between the two of you?" He asked finally. He realized in the instant that the question had slipped through his lips that it was probably unwise to get involved. However, the lingering memories of what his parent's relationship had been like when he was younger spurred him forward. The situation, whatever it may be, could probably go on and on or even escalate if it was not handled quickly. "Has she said anything specific that concerns you?" he asked. When his father's only response was a curious look and the raising of one eyebrow, he added, "Maybe I can help."

Vegeta was conflicted; he was pretty sure that Trunks probably could help but he was unsure if he should put that kind of burden on him. He looked away and said softly, "Well, when she found out about the baby, she started to dredge up some of the problems we had in the past. She said I was never there for her while she was expecting you, which I admit is true."

Trunks was unsure of what he should say. He sighed and scratched his head as he quickly considered everything. "Well, maybe you should talk to her about the past and let her vent," he suggested.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked. "What purpose does it serve to bring up the past?"

Trunks could feel tension entering the air, he had to make his case quickly before this turned into an argument between the two of them. "Look, back when you guys started to get along better, it seemed like you reached a silent truce. Like you just got up one morning and decided you were tired of fighting. Did you ever settle all of the problems you had in the past? If you refuse to talk out your past she is just going to bury that hurt inside of herself again and that will just lead to a repeat of what you are going through right now."

Vegeta wanted to protest but he knew Trunks was right. It was not enough that he felt guilty about what happened in the past, Bulma was not a mind reader. She needed to hear his apologies and explanations for that crucial time in their lives. "You're right," he mumbled. Then with a smile and a caring look in Trunks' direction added, "Just like your mother." Then with a sigh he said, "Speaking of your mother, I guess there is no time better than the present to go talk to her." Then he walked out the gravity room ready to let loose everything he had been holding back.

* * *

In the future, Vincent sat in the kitchen of Capsule Corp. sipping his coffee and thinking. It was early morning and the building was deathly quiet since Bulma was still asleep and Trunks and Angelina had yet to return from their honeymoon. His thoughts were once again centered on his life, his son, and being a saiyan. He had faced what he was losing, what he was becoming, when he had accepted his new life, but now all of those thoughts were once again racing through his head. He had resigned himself to the end of the saiyan race and to never telling his son the truth but now things seemed different. He decided that he needed to tell Trunks the truth, he had never given his son the pride in his species, that been so ingrained in himself, it was a mistake that he needed to correct. 

As he was considering his options, Bulma awoke and came downstairs into the kitchen in her bathrobe. "I was surprised when I woke up and you weren't there," she commented. "Is there something wrong?"

"Not really," he responded. "I was just doing some thinking." Then he got up and wrapped his arms around her from behind as she began to cook breakfast. "I was just thinking about our expanding family," he continued. "and the fact that there is still so much that my son does not know about me," Then after a pause added, "and saiyans."

"What do you mean by 'and saiyans'?" she asked with a laugh.

"I mean that even though the saiyan race was not only one to be proud of, it is still a part of him that he should know more about. Even after everything I have been through, and this body that I now inhabit, it is still part of my heritage; one I should be sharing with my son."

The smile disappeared from her face and she was instantly serious. "I understand," she assured him. "I'll do what I can to help."

"I'm glad to hear that," He replied. "Because you are the one who will have to tell him for me, and then he can come to me with any questions he has."

Two weeks later, the honeymoon was over and Trunks and Angelina had just arrived back at Capsule Corp. Trunks seemed to be floating on a cloud of happiness and Vincent's apprehension only seemed to grow. What if the news upset him? Would he even believe it? If it had been up to him at that moment the whole thing would have been called off, but since Bulma was in charge it was too late. She had already headed up the stairs trailing past Trunks towards his room. Angelina had said she had wanted to get straight into the tub and take a bath so he figured Bulma would be using the opportunity to talk to Trunks alone.

She knocked gently on the open door as she entered the room that Trunks now shared with his new wife. "Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure," Trunks called out as he began to unpack he and Angelina's things from the suitcases. "What's on your mind?"

"There is something that I need to tell you," she answered softly. He could sense the seriousness in his mother's voice so he immediately stopped messing with his bags and sat down on the edge of the bed. "It's about Vincent," she started. "There is something that he has wanted to say to you for a long time but he is unable to so he has asked me to do it. You see, Vincent isn't who you think he is, he is . . ." she seemed unable to form the words and Trunks really began to worry.

"Look whatever it is, I'm sure we can handle it together so tell me what is going on with Vincent!" he commanded.

"He is your father," she blurted out.

"What are you talking about, I have the ability to go super saiyan, therefore my father was a saiyan, making it Vegeta. How could Vincent be my father?" he asked in confusion.

"That's what I mean," she responded. "Vincent is Vegeta!"

Trunks was floored and knew damn well that shock and confusion were taking over his senses quickly. "How can that be?" he managed to ask after a few minutes of stunned silence.

"Well, you see when your father died he went to Hell because he had not been a very good person so far in his life. After twenty years in Hell he was approached by the Supreme Kai and a witch named Baba who offered him a new life on Earth in a human's body. It was only after he arrived here that they informed him that he could not reveal his identity to anyone or he would be instantly sent back to Hell, which is why I have to be the one to tell you this."

"If he can't reveal his identity to anyone, how come you know?" Trunks inserted.

"Because he told me while we were all back in the past," she countered. "He was unsure of whether or not he should tell you and that is why I am telling you now. He wants you to know more about him and more about your heritage," she said softly; as she stroked his hair reassuringly. Trunks was rendered speechless. The father that he had believed did not care about him or his mother had used his new chance at life to come back to them, it toppled all of his perceptions about the man that was his father. Without a word to his mother he stood and walked out of his room and began to walk downstairs, at the end of the stairwell he saw Vincent standing there looking up at him. His look was a mixture of hope and sadness. Instead of running or turning away, he smiled back gently and walked towards him. When they stood in front of each other Trunks could not help himself from saying, "So you're my father huh?"

* * *

Months had passed and Vegeta ran rampantly through Capsule Corp. gathering bags and getting everything ready to take Bulma to the hospital. Their talk over the past had done them a world of good and now they would be having their second child, a little girl to be named Bra. Bulma and Trunks sat by laughing at the nervous wreck Vegeta had become until he picked up Bulma and began carrying her out to the car at which Trunks rushed to get into the backseat before he would be left behind. "I don't understand why you won't just let me fly you there," Vegeta remarked in frustration. 

"Because things have really calmed down around here in the past few years and if people see you flying around with a pregnant lady in your arms, there will be mass hysteria," she replied. Then she laid back and began her rhythmic breathing.

Eight hours later, their new little girl rested in her mother's arms with her obviously proud father looking down on her. It was amazing that this had almost been lost to him. His family, his new life, could have been gone if it had not been for two powerful visits from the future. Trunks who came back to warn of the androids, and his reincarnated form, who returned to warn him of staying emotionally distant and now life was complete. The best part was, it was only the beginning.

* * *

The End

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope everyone likes it and I am REALLY sorry for my slow updates but I'm in my last full semester before I graduate with my B.A. and senioritis is a killer. As far as the facts as to how old Bulma was, it was taken from a timeline provided in Beckett DBZ Collector. 


End file.
